Timer (Traducción autorizada)
by Youknowmycoffeeorder
Summary: Todo el mundo tiene un cronometro en su muñeca, el cual les dice cuando conocerán a su alma gemela. El cronometro de Kurt lo hace ver como un afortunado, pues llegará a conocer a su alma gemela joven. Bueno, hasta que un día su cronometro se detiene, vuelve a empezar y se detiene. Algo anda mal con su alma gemela, ¿Podría Kurt perderle incluso antes de haberlo conocido?
1. Chapter 1

Traducción autorizada por sunshineoptimismandangels. La pueden encontrar bajo ese nombre acá en Fanfiction, en S&C y en Tumblr.

Está historia forma parte de los retos del GKM ( glee-kink-meme.l ivejournal 4 ?thread =62444214# t62444214) Les dejo el link de donde proviene la idea de está historia.

¡Muchas gracias por dejarme traducir otra de tus historias! :D

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**TIMER**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

* * *

Era una cosa pequeña y discreta pero con tanto poder e importancia. Kurt aún recuerda cuando su mamá le dijo por primera vez lo que era. Él había sido tan joven que apenas lo entendía.

— Todas las personas tienen a alguien, esa persona en el mundo que se supone amarás.—Su madre le había explicado—Alguien que también te amé, no importa lo que pase —**.**

— ¿Así como tú me amas a mí? —Kurt le había preguntado, sus dedos rozaban el cronometro implantado en su muñeca.

— Yo siempre te amaré, no importa qué, pero esto… —Dijo ella tocando el cronometro con un dedo— Es de alguien que te amará tanto como tu papá me ama. ¿Ves este número aquí? —Dijo y Kurt sacó la punta de su lengua mientras miraba fijamente aquella luz— Se vuelve más y más pequeño hasta que desaparece, ahí es cuando te encontraras con…—

— Tu alma gemela. —Kurt terminó, sintiéndose orgulloso de que él sabía la respuesta.

— Eso es correcto. —Su mamá sonrió— La persona que fue hecha para estar contigo. —

Tenía cinco años cuando su mamá se lo explicó, y él desde entonces sabía que era algo importante.

A veces, en las noches se sentaba en su cama, sin poder dormir y le cantaba canciones a su cronometro. El tipo de canciones que su mamá le cantaba para ayudarle a conciliar el sueño.

Algunos de sus compañeros de la escuela le decían que era una tontería el hablar o cantarle a su cronometro. _Tu alma gemela no puede oírte, _pero eso nunca detuvo a Kurt. No sabía si su alma gemela le oía o no, pero sabía que su alma gemela podía sentirlo. Lo sabía mucho antes de que alguien le dijera esa parte de las cosas.

* * *

— No me siento bien. —Un Kurt de siete años de edad dijo una mañana, mientras sus padres hacían el desayuno.

— ¿Qué está mal, amigo? —Le preguntó su papá.

— No lo sé. —Kurt se quejó— Me siento mal. —

Su papá se acercó y puso una mano en la cabeza del niño— No tienes fiebre. —Dijo.

— ¡Sí, tengo! —Kurt protestó— Me siento caliente por todas partes y me duele la garganta y el estómago y… —

Lo llevaron al médico, quien dijo que Kurt estaba bien, no estaba enfermo en absoluto. Kurt estaba molesto, ¿acaso el doctor pensaba que Kurt estaba mintiendo?

— Pero me siento enfermo. — Kurt dijo, ya al borde de las lágrimas.

— Oh, cariño. —Su mamá le dijo sosteniéndolo en sus brazos— Te creemos, el médico solo dijo que no tienes ningún virus o cualquier otra cosa… Tú alma gemela puede estar enferma y es por eso que no te sientes bien. —

— ¿Mi… mi alma gemela? —Preguntó Kurt.

— Algunas veces, cuando tu alma gemela siente algo realmente fuerte tú puedes sentirlo también. —Dijo su papá.

— ¿Mi alma gemela va a estar bien? —Kurt le preguntó, con los ojos abiertos como platos y un poco de miedo. Él no quería que su alma gemela se sintiera mal.

— Estoy segura que va a estar bien. —Su mamá respondió con una sonrisa— Sus padres probablemente ya lo llevaron al médico. —

La mamá de Kurt nunca llamo a su alma gemela como "él" o "ella". A veces, intencionalmente, su papá decía algo que indicaba que su alma gemela sería una niña, pero en su mayoría mantenían los términos neutrales. Kurt sabía que los otros niños de su clase también asumían que su alma gemela sería una niña.

— Eres un _niño_. —Uno de sus compañeros de clase le había dicho— Así que tu alma gemela será una niña. Tonto. —

Pero Kurt no estaba seguro y sus padres parecían estar igual. No estaba preocupado por eso. No importa quien fuese, ellos no amarían no importa qué.

* * *

No fue hasta que Kurt tenía ocho años de edad que aprendió algo más del cronometro para almas gemelas. Este podría detenerse antes de conocer a tu alma gemela.

Su mamá y su papá, tenían ambos cronómetros en blanco en sus muñecas. Kurt sabía que su cuenta atrás había finalizado en el momento en que sus padres se conocieron. Pero cuando su mamá murió, en las noches su papá permanecía en la cama llorando y apretando su muñera con toda sus fuerzas.

Nada parecía definitivo ya. Nada tenía sentido. Siempre había sabido que conocería a su alma gemela algún día, al igual que sabía que su mamá y su papá siempre estarían ahí para él. Pero ahora su mamá se había ido.

Una noche se metió en la cama con su papá y sintió la fuerte envoltura de sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo— Extraño a mamá. —Dijo entre lágrimas, sintiendo el cuerpo de su padre tensarse.

Después de un largo momento, su padre hablaría, con la voz rota y las lágrimas apoderándose de sus ojos: — Yo también la extraño. —

— Ya no quiero perder a nadie más. No a ti… o a mi alma gemela o a quien sea. —Kurt aún no había conocido a su alma gemela, sin embargo, de acuerdo a su cronometro aun le faltaban alrededor de 3,000 días para que eso sucediese, pero él ya sentía que su alma gemela era una parte de él, y el temor de perder a alguien más era demasiado— ¿La gente pierde a su alma gemela incluso antes de conocerla? —

Su padre dejo escapar un suave suspiro para luego responder: — Sí, a veces. —

Kurt se deslizo hacía atrás y miró a su padre a la cara. Se veía cansado y triste.

— ¡No, pero el cronometro! —

— A veces les suceden cosas malas y su cronometro queda en blanco antes de conocer a su alma gemela, cuando eso ocurre, significa… significa que murieron. —

— No. —Repetía Kurt mientras comenzaba a llorar.

— Eso no va a pasarte. — Dijo su papá con tanta determinación que a Kurt no le quedo más que creerle.

* * *

Cuando Kurt tenía 13 años le confeso a su padre que era gay. Había sido un accidente. Estaban en el sofá viendo _High School Musical_ cuando a Kurt se le escapó por error.

— Me pregunto si a mi alma gemela le gustan los musicales. —Kurt dijo mientas pasaba un dedo por su cronometro— Espero que a _él_ le gusten. —Luego se quedó inmóvil— Quiero decir… quiero decir ella. Mi alma gemela. Ella… o lo que sea…—

Miró hacía su papá con el corazón en la garganta. Él solo se echó a reír.

— Estoy seguro que si a _él_ no le gustan los musicales tú lo puedes hacer cambiar de opinión. — Había dicho su papá y eso había sido todo. Desde ese día ambos llamaban a su alma gemela un "él" en lugar de una "ella".

Tener un alma gemela de tu mismo sexo no era algo inaudito, pero aún se tomaba muy discretamente por todo lo conservador que podía ser Lima, Ohio. Aun así, Kurt mantuvo la cabeza en alto, a pesar de las burlas que pudo sufrir.

La gente se burlaba de él por ser gay, le decían que su alma gemela no era un alma gemela real si se trataba de otro chico, que su cronometro de tiempo terminaría su cuenta atrás y nada sucedería porque era una abominación. Las palabras dolían, pero Kurt no dejaba que lo derribaran.

En algún lugar había un chico que iba a amar incondicionalmente a Kurt, un chico que estaba hecho para amar a Kurt. Él frotaba su pulgar sobre su cronometro o lo mantenía cerca de su corazón mientras ignoraba las cosas odiosas que la gente decía. Ellos no importaban de todos modos.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Traducción autorizada por sunshineoptimismandangels. La pueden encontrar bajo ese nombre acá en Fanfiction, en S&C y en Tumblr.

* * *

**TIMER**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

* * *

En la escuela secundaria las cosas se pusieron más difíciles para Kurt.

La intimidación había empeorado. Lima no era grande y una vez que Kurt comenzó en McKinley todo el mundo ya sabía que era gay. Incluso si él no hubiese estado fuera, sentía que todos lo hubiesen sabido con solo mirarlo. Él no estaba hecho para mezclarse entre los demás.

Los atletas parecían apuntarlo específicamente, llamándolo por apodos, empujándolo contra los casilleros y arrojando frío granizados en su cara cada vez que tenían la oportunidad.

Kurt lo odiaba. Era doloroso, tanto física como emocionalmente. Pero se mantuvo fuerte, no iba a permitir que nadie lo derribara. ¡Especialmente cuando faltaban poco menos de 750 días para conocer a su alma gemela!

* * *

En su segundo año las cosas mejoraron un poco. Kurt había visto el anunció para el Club Glee y sabía que quería unirse.

Cantar siempre le hacía sentir mejor, más conectado. Estar en un grupo de gente que amaba la música tanto como él tenía que ser algo bueno.

Nuevas Direcciones termino siendo una montaña rusa de drama y canto, pero estaba bien. A Kurt le encantaba, finalmente tenía amigos. La intimidación no se detuvo, pero ahora Kurt estaba mejor protegido para manejarlo.

— ¡Hey fenómeno! —Kurt volteo la cabeza de su casillero para ver a uno de los grandes jugadores de futbol detrás de él.

— ¿Qué quieres Azimio? —Kurt preguntó con un suspiro. Él no traía un granizado en la mano, por lo que era algo bueno.

— Yo estaba hablando con los chicos y, ¿adivina de que nos dimos cuenta? —

Kurt suspiró antes de enderezar su espalda y mirar a su verdugo a los ojos— Oh, por favor, ilumíname. —Dijo sarcásticamente.

— Nos dimos cuenta que tu cronometro de tiempo debe ser falso. De ninguna manera tendrías un alma gemela. Por un lado, una persona gay no puede tener una real alma gemela. Y también…—Dijo, inclinándose cerca mientras empujaba a Kurt contra el casillero.

Kurt hizo una mueca de dolor.

— ¿Quién podría amarte a ti? —Terminó Azimio.

Kurt mantuvo el aliento cuando Azimio agarró su muñeca— Apuesto a que eso ni siquiera funciona, ¿verdad? —Se rio cuando comenzó a picotear sus dedos contra el cronometro de Kurt, los números ya marcaban 361.

— ¡Basta! —Gritó Kurt, el miedo lo recorría. No a su cronometro. Podían decir y hacer lo que quisieran con Kurt, pero no podía aceptar eso, no a su cronometro.

— ¡BASTA! —Kurt gritó de nuevo cuando Azimio bloqueo su muñeca con un fuerte apretón.

— Hey, ¿qué está pasando aquí? —Azimio y Kurt voltearon para ver a Mercedes y Tina.

— ¡Dé-déjalo e-en paz! —Tina tartamudeo, su cara sonrojada de rabia.

Mercedes se acercó y puso un dedo en el pecho de Azimio— No quieres tener un problema aquí, ¿verdad? —

Azimio volteo los ojos y luego levantó las manos en señal de rendición— Lo que sea. —Dijo y comenzó a retroceder. Volteo de nuevo hacia Kurt— Si es real, ¿te imaginas lo decepcionado que estará tu alma gemela cuando te conozca? —

Kurt apretó su muñeca contra su pecho, abrazándola con su otro brazo. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero no iba a llorar, él no dejaría que Azimio se llevará la victoria.

— ¡Oh, K-kurt! —Dijo Tina.

— Estoy bien —Kurt respondió— Nada de lo que él dice importa, nada de lo que dice cambia el hecho de que mi alma gemela me está esperando. De que podré conocerlo en menos de un año a partir de ahora. —

Mercedes sonrió— ¡Ese es mi chico! Nunca te dejes vencer, no valen la pena. —

Kurt sonrió débilmente y siguió a las chicas a comer.

Por el resto de la semana, sin embargo, Kurt cuidaba un poco más de su muñeca, mirando más a menudo y frotando los dedos contra su cronometro de forma protectora. Estaba tan enamorado de esta alma gemela que ni siquiera había conocido, y su cronometro de tiempo era su única conexión.

Ya en la cama por las noches le susurraba a su cronometro: — Espero estés bien. Que las personas no te intimiden así. No puedo esperar para conocerte. —Apretaba cálidamente sus labios contra su cronometro, a pesar de que sabía que era una tontería. Incluso, a veces le cantaba como lo había hecho cuando era niño.

Poco menos de un año, eso es todo el tiempo que le quedaba. El tiempo no podía moverse lo suficientemente rápido.

* * *

Kurt tenía 16 años cuando su mundo se vino abajo por segunda vez. La pérdida de su madre cuando apenas era un niño le había sacudido hasta la medula, cambiándolo a la persona en que se había convertido. Se podría pensar que el destino ya le había dado golpes suficientes, pero parecía que no era el caso.

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que Azimio había intentado arrancarle el cronometro de su muñeca y Kurt seguía siendo muy protector con ella.

Estaba sentado en el sofá con su papá, un partido de futbol en el fondo. Kurt no estaba prestando real atención al juego, el su lugar estaba hojeando una revista y disfrutando de la pacifica noche, inconscientemente frotando el pulgar encima de su cronometro.

El corazón de Kurt comenzó a golpear contra su pecho, latiendo tan rápido que dolía, lo escuchaba retumbar en sus oídos como un tambor. Se sentó dejando caer la revista al suelo, su respiración aumentando a medida que el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de él.

Presiono una mano contra su pecho, tratando de contar sus respiraciones. ¿Estaba teniendo un ataque al corazón? ¿Así es como se siente un ataque al corazón? Entonces sintió un fuerte dolor en el hombro, como si hubiese golpeado contra algo duro. Dejo escapar un grito de angustia mientras se levantaba del sofá para luego caer de rodillas en el suelo.

— ¡Kurt! —Su padre gritó, levantándose para luego arrodillarse junto a él— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? —

Kurt trato de recuperar el aliento y contestar, pero en su lugar se dobló cuando sintió un golpe en el estómago.

— ¡Oh, dios mío! —Kurt logró gritar antes de caer de lado, todo su cuerpo asaltado por el dolor y el miedo.

— ¡Kurt! —Su padre sonaba frenético y podía sentir sus manos cerniéndose sobre él, tratando de descubrir lo que estaba mal.

Kurt seguía gritando mientras el dolor florecía por sobre su abdomen y hombro, en la mejilla… Se acurrucó en una bola en el suelo, llorando y gritando como el dolor continuaba.

— Pa-papá—Dijo con miedo, no entendía lo que le estaba pasando. Esto no era un ataque al corazón, se sentía como si le estuvieran dando una golpiza brutal.

_Oh, dios._

Finalmente todo hizo clic. Kurt estaba a salvo. Él estaba en casa con su padre y nadie estaba allí para hacerle daño. Así que si Kurt estaba a salvo… algo le estaba pasando a su alma gemela.

— ¡No! ¡No! —Kurt gritaba, todavía acurrucado de manera protectora mientras las sensaciones de dolor continuaban— ¡Déjenlo en paz! Por favor. Por favor. ¡De-déjenlo e-en paz! —

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Kurt mientras su padre lo tomaba en sus brazos. Lo abrazó con fuerza y Kurt podía oír la ahogada respiración de su padre, él también estaba llorando.

Burt debió haber llegado a la misma conclusión que Kurt pues comenzó a mecerse hacia adelante y hacia atrás repitiendo: — Él va a estar bien. Todo estará bien. Él va a estar bien. —

Sin embargo, no se sentía como si fuese a estar bien. Sentía que su alma gemela tenía los huesos rotos y la piel magullada. Kurt casi podía saborear la sangre en su boca.

Sentía que eso nunca terminaría. Pero finalmente lo hizo. El cuerpo de Kurt todavía temblaba por el dolor, pero ahora se estaba desvaneciendo. Lo que le estaba sucediendo a su alma gemela debía haber terminado. Kurt se quedó aferrado al pecho de su padre, temblando y llorando.

— Yo… tengo que encontrarlo. —Kurt dijo finalmente— ¿Qué pasa si él esta solo o necesita ayuda? Qué pasa sí… ¿Y si él me necesita? —Kurt preguntó con la voz quebrada por todas las emociones contenidas— Tengo que encontrarlo. —

— Kurt. —Dijo Burt secando las lágrimas en los ojos de su hijo— No es así como funcionan las cosas, todavía tienes que… —Burt levantó suavemente la muñeca de Kurt y miró hacia abajo para ver cuantos días quedaban. Pero luego se congeló, su cara palideciendo por lo que el cronometro mostraba.

— ¿Qué? —Kurt dijo, su corazón aun golpeando en su garganta— ¿Qué pasa? —Kurt miró hacia abajo a donde estaba su muñeca, esperando ver el número 340 en el cronometro. El corazón de Kurt se detuvo y de pronto se sintió mareado, escalofríos recorriéndolo por completo.

Kurt parpadeó, él sabía que eso debía ser un error. Su cronometro marcaba 000.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Traducción autorizada por sunshineoptimismandangels. La pueden encontrar bajo ese nombre acá en Fanfiction, en S&C y en Tumblr.

* * *

**TIMER**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

* * *

El 000 era para Kurt una bofetada.

Él se puso de pie, tambaleándose un poco hacia atrás, agarrándose la muñeca mientras miraba fijamente a esos números. Los ceros solo se quedaron ahí por un momento antes de que el cronometro se desvaneciera a negro.

— ¡No! —Kurt gritó, enloquecido por la preocupación y el miedo— ¡NO! —Se quejó, apretando su muñeca con tanta fuerza que podía sentir su pulso latir demasiado rápido bajo su piel.

— Kurt. —Su padre dijo, también poniéndose de pie. Kurt levantó la mirada por un segundo para ver el rostro y los ojos enrojecidos de su padre.

— ¡No! —Kurt repitió sacudiendo la cabeza. Volvió a mirar hacia abajo donde su cronometro seguía en negro— ¡Regresa! ¡Regresa! —Las lágrimas obstruían ya su garganta y le hacían difícil respirar.

Había un frenesí en el interior de Kurt y él sabía que estaba temblando, sentía que se deshacía en mil pedazos.

Entonces, su cronometro se iluminó de nuevo, marcando 000 por un momento hasta que el hermoso numero 340 reapareció.

— Oh, dios mío. —Kurt se cubrió la boca con la mano, mientras un sollozo escapaba de sus labios. No podía apartar los ojos del cronometro, de los números que le anunciaban que su alma gemela todavía estaba con vida, los números significaban que Kurt iba a sobrevivir.

Sin embargo, su euforia solo duro un momento.

Los números parpadeaban y después todo se volvió negro de nuevo.

Las rodillas de Kurt cedieron bajo él y los brazos de su padre llegaron a estabilizarlo, permitiéndole caer en el sofá.

— ¡Detente! —Kurt le gritaba al cronometro. No entendía lo que estaba pasando. Miraba a su padre con los ojos empañados de lágrimas.

— Kurt… —Burt comenzó, mirando hacia abajo al cronometro.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando?! —Kurt gritó con enojo. No, no estaba enojado con su padre, no realmente. Estaba aterrorizado.

— No lo sé hijo… —Burt se detuvo cuando el cronometro de Kurt parpadeó de nuevo y luego, el numero 340 apareció de repente.

Kurt se puso tenso, temeros de que el cronometro desapareciera de nuevo. Rozaba los números con el pulgar— Quédate conmigo. —Le susurró.

— Su corazón debe estar… —Burt miró a Kurt a los ojos y se aclaró la garganta— Su corazón debe estar latiendo y deteniéndose. —

— No. —Kurt dijo, negando con la cabeza casi con violencia— ¿Qué hacemos? —

Burt suspiró— No lo sé. Solo podemos esperar. —

Kurt se mordió el labio y miró a su muñeca. Los números empezaban a parpadear de nuevo— No lo hagas. ¡No hagas eso! —Kurt suplicó, su cuerpo temblaba y su corazón se sentía apretado, no podía hacer que se detuviera, el cronometro se quedó en negro de nuevo.

Kurt se sentó en el sofá en silencio, casi sin pestañear, conteniendo la respiración. El cronometro seguía a oscuras. Kurt comenzó a sostener su muñeca con tanta fuerza que sus uñas se clavaron en su piel. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que el cronometro se quedó negro esta vez? ¿Segundos? ¿Minutos? ¿Acaso Kurt podría contarlos?

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! —Kurt le gritó de repente a la pantalla negra, como la sangre comenzaba a fluir, la ira lo hacía también sobre el miedo— No puedes hacer esto. No puedes dejarme. ¡No te atrevas! —

— Hijo. — Las manos de Burt se envolvieron alrededor de las garras de Kurt, liberándolo un poco antes de que Kurt se pudiera hacer más daño en la piel— Lo siento mucho. —La voz de Burt se rompió y algo dentro de Kurt respondió.

— ¡NO! —Se puso de pie y se alejó de su padre hasta que su espalda estaba pegada a la pared de la sala de estar— ¡No papá! ¡No! —

Su padre estaba llorando abiertamente ahora, no lo había visto así desde el funeral de su madre.

Su padre se había rendido. Pensaba que la alma gemela de Kurt estaba muerto.

Kurt volvió a mirar el cronometro en negro, cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración. _Te necesito._ Pensó y luego abrió los ojos y lo dijo en voz alta, hablándole a su cronometro de tiempo como si fuese su alma gemela la que estuviera ahí con él.

— Te necesito. Vuelve. Por favor, vuelve. —

El cronometro parpadeó, pero se quedó en negro.

— Tenemos la oportunidad de conocernos pronto. Muy pronto. He estado esperando toda mi vida por ti. Por favor, no te rindas. Por favor. —

Volvió a parpadear, pero todavía no había números.

— ¡Escúchame! —Exigió Kurt, voz ahogada pero determinada, un poco rasposa por las lágrimas— ¡Tú no te vas a morir! No te permito el dejarme. ¡Te necesito y me necesitas! —

El cronometro parpadeó y Kurt llevó sus labios a su muñeca plantando un beso suave en el cronometro— Te amo. —Kurt dijo en voz baja mientras lágrimas volvían a caer de sus ojos— Vuelve a mí. —

El cronometro parpadeó y los números 000 regresaron. Kurt no podía respirar. Entonces el 340 finalmente volvió a aparecer. Kurt se dejó caer contra la pared, sus extremidades temblaban. Se sentó acurrucado en el suelo respirando entrecortadamente.

— Quédate conmigo. Quédate conmigo. —Kurt no podía dejar de mirar al cronometro en su muñeca.

En algún momento Burt pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo llevó de nuevo al sofá. Kurt se sentó junto a su padre, acurrucado a su costado, con los ojos todavía en su cronometro. El número todavía era 340.

Burt había apagado el televisor en algún momento y se sentaron en silencio. Burt miraba a su hijo. Kurt miraba su cronómetro.

— Quédate conmigo. Quédate conmigo. Quédate conmigo. —Kurt repetía como un canto o una oración. Como si sus solas palabras mantendrían a su alma gemela con vida. Kurt no sabía cuánto tiempo habían pasado así sentados, pero al final el 340 había cambiado a 339.

Kurt no quiso decir mucho, pero con el tiempo sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su padre, acomodo la muñeca en su pecho sosteniéndola sobre su corazón. El agotamiento causado por el miedo, el dolor y el pánico de la noche le estaban cobrando factura— Quédate conmigo. —Kurt susurró una vez más antes de quedarse dormido.

Kurt despertó lentamente. Con el cuerpo pesado y la mente confusa. Estaba en el sofá, una gruesa manta echada sobre él. Podía oler café y huevos revueltos en el aire. Bostezó mientras comenzaba a incorporarse.

Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior le golpearon como un tren de carga. Dejó escapar un grito y miró hacia abajo a su muñeca.

339

Todavía tenía 339 días para conocer a su alma gemela. Su alma gemela que estaba viva y bien.

Kurt se puso a pensar en el dolor que sufrió ayer por la noche y en el cronometro deteniéndose e iniciando otra vez. Puede que su alma gemela no estuviera bien, pero al menos estaba con vida. Kurt suspiró y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

339 días parecían mucho tiempo, pero al menos su alma gemela estaba todavía por ahí en alguna parte.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Traducción autorizada por sunshineoptimismandangels. La pueden encontrar bajo ese nombre acá en Fanfiction, en S&C y en Tumblr.

¡Ultimo capítulo!

* * *

**TIMER**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

* * *

Kurt no se recuperó fácilmente de casi perder a su alma gemela, desarrollando el mal hábito de revisar obsesivamente los números de su cronometro. Sin embargo, los números en su muñeca se mantuvieron dónde debían.

En los días y semanas que siguieron, fue sorprendido con pequeños dolores de vez en cuando. Sabía que su alma gemela debía estar recuperándose de lo que le había pasado. Aun así, cada vez que el dolor lo invadía él apretaba su muñeca, su corazón palpitándole en los oídos, hasta que veía el numero en su cronometro confirmándole que su alma gemela estaba vivo.

Kurt comenzó a cantarle a su cronometro todas las noches. Una parte de él sabía que el hablarle a su cronometro no podría salvar a su alma gemela, pero otra parte pensaba que tal vez, solo tal vez su alma gemela podía sentir a Kurt llamándolo. Y sí esa alma gemela suya se estaba recuperando como Kurt sospechaba, él solo quería ser capaz de consolarlo de alguna manera.

Kurt se acurrucó entre las sabanas y mantuvo su cronometro cerca. Cerró los ojos cuando un dolor sordo comenzó a palpitar en sus sienes, él sabía que era el dolor de su alma gemela. Suspiró y comenzó a cantar— _Blackbird singing in the dead of night._ —Kurt le cantaba a su alma gemela, dondequiera que él estuviera— _Take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise_. —

* * *

El tercer año de escuela comenzó bastante normal para Kurt. Todavía estaba en el Club Glee. Todavía lo intimidaban. Todavía le cantaba a su alma gemela, si no era todas las noches, al menos casi todas. Sobre todo las noches en las que Kurt había tenido un día particularmente duro. Kurt podía admitir que lo hacía tanto para él como para su alma gemela.

— Tal vez algún día cantes para mí. —Dijo Kurt a su cronometro una noche antes de dormir— Incluso si no puedes entonar una melodía en absoluto, no me importa. Bueno, tal vez me importe. Pero podría enseñarte a cantar. —

Una vez que los días habían pasado y su cronometro marcaba solamente dos dígitos en su alma gemela era realmente la única cosa en la que Kurt podía pensar. Sabía que sus amigos ya estaban cansados de escucharlo hablar de él todo el tiempo, pero no podía importarle menos.

— Ew, Hummel. ¿Vas a besuquearte con esa cosa? —Preguntó Santana en el Club Glee cuando Kurt estaba casi babeando mientras miraba su cronometro, otra vez soñando despierto.

— Mira quien habla. — Dijo Brittany, acercándose para sentarse en el regazo de Santana y comenzar a besarse. Los cronómetros de Brittany y Santana se habían detenido incluso antes de que Kurt las conociera. Al parecer, su cuenta atrás y anunciado su final en el recreo cuando ambas niñas apenas tenían 11 años.

Kurt sabía eso, por mucho que él tenía la mente perdida esos días, no podía ser tan molesto como Rachel y Finn. Que se la pasaban hablando de la alegría que sentían por ser el único y verdadero amor del otro. Aunque en secreto estaba feliz por ellos.

Todo en su vida iba bastante bien, excluyendo la intimidación, cuando la tragedia golpeo de nuevo la vida de Kurt. Estaba sentado en clase de francés una tarde, sin prestar mucha atención, cuando algo le paso, algo lo suficientemente grande como para dejar de pensar en su alma gemela.

Estaba mirando hacia abajo en su muñeca el numero 36 plantado en su cronometro cuando el Sr. Shue y la Srita. Pillsbury entraron en la clase. Kurt sabía que algo andaba mal con simplemente mirar sus rostros.

— Kurt, ¿podemos hablar contigo afuera? —

El medico dijo que su padre había tenido un ataque al corazón provocado por una arritmia. Kurt realmente no entendió o escuchó el resto. Todo lo que sabía era que su padre estaba en coma y podría no despertar.

— Por favor, papá. Solo aprieta mi mano. —Todos los pensamientos de su alma gemela se esfumaron de la mente de Kurt al ver a su papá inmóvil en la cama del hospital.

— Estoy aquí, solo aprieta mi mano. —Su padre no se movió.

El Club Glee trató de estar ahí para él, pero Kurt no sentía necesitarlos. Carole, la novia de su padre, estuvo ahí para él también, cuidando de Kurt mientras que Burt estaba en el hospital. Pero Kurt no necesitaba de Carole. Él quería a su papá. Kurt se acurrucaba en su silla junto a la cama de su padre y sostenía su mano, el corazón le dolía y su mente se sentía entumecida. Se sentía tan solo.

A veces, el sentimiento de soledad se aliviaba cuando estaba dormido. Kurt sentía cálidos y fuertes brazos sosteniéndolo y consolándolo, brillantes ojos color avellana mirándolo con amor y compasión, y casi le parecía escuchar a una rica voz de tenor cantándole.

Luego despertaba, y lo único que podía pensar era en su padre y el sonido constante del monitor cardiaco cerca de su cama. Kurt miró hacia abajo a su muñeca. Quedaban 31 días.

— Realmente podría necesitarte ahora. —Le dijo a su alma gemela.

Cuando el padre de Kurt finalmente despertó, Kurt sintió que todo el peso del mundo había sido levantado de sus hombros. Apenas lo dejaba solo, y era inflexible en lo que respecta a su nueva y sana alimentación. En el lapso de un año Kurt casi había perdido a las dos personas más importantes para él. No iba a correr ningún riesgo.

* * *

Faltaba poco menos de una semana para que Kurt conociera a su alma gemela y lo único que quería era sentirse feliz y emocionado, pero era algo difícil.

Las cosas estaban un poco torpes en el Club Glee después del ataque al corazón de su padre. Solo Mercedes había estado realmente para él durante ese acontecimiento y él seguía sin verse cara a cara con ella.

Encima de todo eso, el Sr. Shue estaba haciendo otra competencia de chicos vs. Chicas. Kurt tenía que estar con los chicos y ellos solo querían hablar de rock y solos con la batería. Además la intimidación ahora estaba empeorando, uno de los deportistas, Karofsky, era implacable en sus ataques a Kurt.

Cada vez que se metía en una pelea con algún miembro del Club Glee, o el Sr. Shue, o algún tonto deportista que normalmente terminaba por empujarlo a los casilleros, Kurt revisaba su cronometro recordándose a si mismo lo cerca que estaba de conocer a su alma gemela.

— Faltan 8 días. —

Se había convertido en un ritual.

— Faltan 7 días. —

— Faltan 7 días. —

— Faltan 5 días. —

— ¡Solo faltan 3 días! —

Cuando su cronometro anunciaba el cambio de días a horas, Kurt estaba ansioso, era un lio total de emociones viendo como los minutos pasaban.

Kurt estaba mareado de la emoción la mañana del día cero. Corrió alrededor de la casa juntando sus cosas para el Club Glee y preparándose para el día. Se aseguró de lucir increíble, incluso el piso de su habitación estaba aún lleno de conjuntos que había decidido no ponerse porque— no se ven bien. —

— ¡Whoa! —Dijo su padre cuando Kurt corrió alrededor de la cocina tomando su café y comiendo su desayuno en el camino— Reduce la velocidad, amigo. —

— ¡Papá! —Dijo Kurt girando sobre sus talones para enfrentarse a él— Hoy es el día. Lo conoceré hoy. Después de esperar todo este tiempo y de casi… —Kurt cerró los ojos ante el recuerdo doloroso— De casi perderlo el año pasado. ¡Hoy finalmente podremos conocernos! —

— Podría acompañarte a la escuela, si quieres. —Sugirió su padre.

— No, papá. No creo que conocer a mi alma gemela contigo rondando torpemente por ahí sea una buena idea. —

— ¿Quién dijo que yo sería torpe? —

Kurt le dedicó una mirada a su padre, él en cambio se rio entre dientes— Está bien, está bien. Lo entiendo. Solo recuerda, Kurt. Tú importas. Es tu alma gemela y están destinados a estar juntos, pero no lo conoces aun. No te avientes al ruedo como… como si no importaras. —

— Papá. —Dijo Kurt ya ruborizado, sabiendo exactamente lo que su padre estaba hablando.

— Solo estoy diciendo…—

— ¡Lo sé! Además, según mi cronometro aun voy a estar en la escuela cuando… cuando suceda. Dudo estar saltándole encima en los pasillos de McKinley. —

Kurt se sintió mejor cuando su padre se atragantó con el café.

En la escuela, Kurt tuvo que concentrarse en la planeación de la competencia de chicos vs. Chicas para dejar de pensar un rato en su alma gemela. Al final resultó que Glee terminó siendo una enorme frustración además de una distracción.

A ninguno de los chicos les gustaban sus ideas.

— Ve a vigilar a los Gargles. — Sugirió Puck después de que los chicos había rechazado una vez más los planes de Kurt.

— Los Warblers. — Corrigió Kurt.

— Como sea. Ve a ver lo que están haciendo. Puedes usas todas las plumas que quieras ahí. Te mezclarías bien ahí adentro. —

Kurt sintió que le hervía la sangre, y ninguno de los otros chicos se puso de pie para defenderlo. Una vez más se dio cuenta que él no pertenecía ahí.

— Está bien. —Dijo. No tenía energías para pelear más. Estaba tan molesto que cuando salió corriendo por su auto y se fue a casa para ponerse un disfraz para así infiltrarse entre los Warblers de la academia Dalton ni si quiera estaba pensando más en que ese era el día cuando se reuniría con su alma gemela.

No fue hasta que llego a Dalton, un gran edificio de ladrillo cubierto de hiedra, que su corazón comenzó a palpitar por sobre su pecho. Miró hacia abajo y las manos le temblaban. Pensó que podría estar enfermo. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Luego miró a su muñeca.

Kurt trago saliva. Quedaban solo unos minutos hasta que encontrará con él, su alma gemela.

Ahí lo comprendió todo. No entendía como había pensado que conocería a su alma gemela en McKinley, aunque así lo había hecho. Ahora, mientras miraba la entrada de Dalton era que lo entendía. Su alma gemela no iba a venir a él, él iba a buscar a su alma gemela.

Kurt tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, tratando de calmarse. Se dio cuenta que no solo era él quien sentía ansiedad, su alma gemela estaba tan nervioso que no podía quedarse quieto.

Eso era todo— Oh, dios mío. —Gimió Kurt, sus nervios apoderándose de él, quedándose congelado en su asiento— Oh, dios mío. Oh, dio mío. —

Finalmente se obligó a moverse. Revisó su cabello en el espejo para asegurarse que era perfecto, tomó una profunda respiración y se bajó del auto.

Los pasillos de Dalton estaban llenos y ruidosos. Chicos en uniforme riendo y hablando inundaban la escuela. Kurt comenzó a moverse en la dirección a donde todo el mundo parecía estar yendo. Su alma gemela estaba ahí, pero Kurt no tenía idea de a dónde ir. Seguir a la multitud de estudiantes parecía una buena idea.

Empezó a bajar una elegante escalera, obligándose a no mirar a su cronometro. Pasaría cuando tenía que pasar.

No, olvídalo. No podía evitarlo. Kurt miró hacía su cronometro. Faltaban simplemente unos minutos para conocer a su alma gemela.

— Esto es todo. —Susurró para sí mismo.

Se puso de pie en las escaleras, mientras los chicos seguía corriendo para todos lados, cualquiera de ellos podría ser su alma gemela. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a saber? Entonces un joven de cabello oscuro se apresuró a pasar a su lado, deteniéndose en la parte inferior de las escaleras. Kurt solo podía ver el perfil de aquel chico, pero parecía distraído y muy nervioso, ya que se mordía constantemente el labio inferior y miraba alrededor con ojos ansiosos.

El corazón de Kurt revoloteó en su pecho. Era él. Kurt lo sabía, todo él lo sentía hasta los huesos. Respiró profundamente mientras los últimos segundos pasaban en su cronometro. Entonces, se acercó por detrás de aquel chico y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

— Disculpa, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Soy nuevo aquí. —Dijo Kurt, su corazón latiendo contra su caja torácica.

Observó la parte del perfil del chico que se podía ver. Él cerró los ojos y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Luego, lentamente se dio la vuelta, dejando ver sus brillantes ojos color avellana, que resplandecían aún más mientras le sonreía a Kurt.

Era impresionante.

Los dos parpadearon juntos por un momento. Kurt no podía encontrar su voz, pero todo su cuerpo se sentía cálido y feliz y su corazón no dejaba de latir con ese ritmo rápido y constante, como si estuviese celebrando.

— Mi nombre es Blaine. —Alcanzó a decir el chico, con una voz que sonaba hermosa a los oídos de Kurt. Le tendió la mano.

Kurt miró por un momento, sintiéndose mareado, más que nunca.

— Kurt. —Respondió y tomo la mano del muchacho.

Electricidad se desencadeno bajo la piel de Kurt, y por primera vez en su vida se sintió completo, como si su pieza faltante de rompecabezas de hubiese ajustado al fin.

El tiempo se había acabado.

Dos cronómetros comenzaron a sonar.

...

* * *

**N/T: Y está es la parte en la que ustedes ponen a volar su imaginación y crean lo que sigue de está historia que ha llegado a su fin. **

**¿Les gustó este pedacito de Soulmates!Klaine? *-* Porque yo lo ame a cada palabra. **

**Muchas gracias a todos por seguirme leyendo, en verdad que ustedes son mi motivación para traducir. :))))))))))))))))))**

**A más tardar el domingo publicaré el siguiente capítulo de Breathe In Now, así que aun no saquen los palos y los tomates, porque estoy trabajando a marchas forzadas en la traducción y en otras cosas xD! **

**Sí les gustó el Soulmates!Klaine y quieren leer algo en ingles, les recomiendo "****A Lucky Man's Charm" de StarGleekBelle . Es una historia preciosa con demasiado humor y amor y Klaine y woooow! *-* **

******Y, la recomendación que les hago cada que me paso por acá: "One And Only" de mi queridísima autora Jess Kyu Criss. No se van a arrepentir cuando la lean. Es amor puro en cada una de sus letras. **

******Según estadisticas, uno de cada diez lectores de fanfics dejan review. Por favor conviértete en ese uno y déjame saber lo que piensas. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Blaine's Story

Traducción autorizada por sunshineoptimismandangels. La pueden encontrar bajo ese nombre acá en Fanfiction, en S&C y en Tumblr.

El anterior fue el ultimo capítulo, este verso es un bonus. Que lo disfruten. :D

* * *

**TIMER**

**LA HISTORIA DE BLAINE.**

* * *

A Blaine siempre le había gustado la idea de tener un alma gemela. Cuando era pequeño y sus padres le explicaron por primera vez el concepto de eso él lo había escuchado con una enorme sonrisa creciendo en su rostro. Inmediatamente se enamoró de la idea. Excepto por una cosa.

¿Tenía que esperar hasta los 16 años para conocer a su alma gemela? Eso era una eternidad.

Él creía que su alma gemela lo escuchaba hablar y jugaba con él a pesar de no estar cerca. Sus padres solo sonreían y lo dejaban seguir con ese pensamiento. En realidad, ¿no era nada diferente a tener un amigo imaginario?

Blaine ni siquiera pensaba en el hecho de que su alma gemela sería un niño y no una niña. Él asumía que todo el mundo ya lo sabía. Hablaba con su alma gemela llamándole con diferentes nombres como "Mark" o "Andrew". Su padre le había preguntado una vez por qué no intentaba con "Mary" o "Anne".

Blaine solo arrugó su pequeña nariz.— Pero esos son nombres de niñas. —

Cuando era pequeño a los niños de su escuela no les importaba que él tuviese un amigo imaginario, cuyo nombre cambiaba casi semanalmente. Nadie hacía gran cosas porque fuese un niño, pero tal vez eso se debía un poco a que ellos no entendían que él estaba hablando de su alma gemela.

Las cosas se pusieron más difíciles a medida que fue creciendo, algunas personas le decían que era un error pretender que su alma gemela era un chico, pero él solo se encogía de hombros. Él sabía bien.

Después en la vida de Blaine, él podría hacer una lista mental de las 3 veces que sintió a su alma gemela antes de realmente conocerla y que dejase de ser mucho más que un amigo imaginario.

* * *

La primera vez fue cuando Blaine solo tenía 7 años de edad. Él siempre había sido un niño enérgico y feliz y un día simplemente comenzó a sentirse… triste. Ni siquiera lo entendía realmente, pensaba que se estaba enfermando, como aquella vez el año pasado que él había tenido una muy mala gripe.

Sin embargo se ponía de mal en peor. Su maestro y sus padres comenzaron a preocuparse. Rompía a llorar en medio de la clase o se despertaba llorando y temblando por las noches. Él no sabía lo que estaba mal y eso le daba miedo.

Sus padres tampoco sabían lo que estaba pasando. Incluso su hermano mayor Cooper, a quien Blaine quería más que a nadie, no podía conseguir animarle. Fue Cooper quien finalmente descubrió lo que pasaba.

— ¿Crees que sea por su alma gemela? —Cooper preguntó un día.

Sus padres se miraron entre sí, ni siquiera habían considerado eso.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Blaine preguntó, secándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano y sollozando un poco. Estaba teniendo una mañana difícil.

— Tal vez tu alma gemela está muy triste y por eso te sientes de esta manera. —

— Pero él es muy joven. Por lo general no tienes esa conexión tan fuerte hasta ser mayor. —Dijo su mamá.

— Sí, pero Blaine es especial. —Cooper respondió y sonrió a su hermano pequeño.

— ¡¿Qué pasa con mi alma gemela?! —Blaine preguntó, tan preocupado y asustado que comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Sus padres trataron de explicarle las cosas y Cooper incluso se quedaba hasta tarde con él cada noche contándole historias para ayudarle a conciliar el sueño. Eventualmente, la aflicción comenzó a desaparecer lentamente, la felicidad de Blaine no podía irse por mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, Blaine hizo una diferencia, tomando con más seriedad y poniéndose en sintonía con las emociones que lo rodeaban.

— Yo solo quiero cuidar de él. —Le explico a su mamá un día— De la misma manera en la que tu cuidas de mí. Y Cooper me ayuda algunas veces. Creo que mi alma gemela necesita a alguien de esa manera. —

— Oh, B. —Su mamá había suspirado— Lo harás, solo tienes que esperar. —

Blaine odiaba esperar.

* * *

La segunda vez que Blaine fue muy consciente de su alma gemela fue años atrás. Blaine tenía 15 años y estaba en una nueva escuela. Un baile se acercaba y él quería ir.

Es estaba fuera y se sentía orgulloso de quien era. A través de los años había aprendido que no a todo el mundo le gustaba el saber que su alma gemela era un chico, que algunas personas incluso eran malas y crueles al respecto. Sin embargo no dejaba que eso lo molestara.

Así que cuando el baile de Sadie Hawkins se acercaba, le preguntó a un amigo sí quería ir con él, solo por diversión. Los dos eran gay y fielmente a la espera de su alma gemela, sin embargo sería agradable el ir a un baile y ser capaz de hacer todas las cosas que los chicos de su edad estaba haciendo.

Cosa que no salió bien.

Mientras esperaban en el estacionamiento después del baile, un grupo de estudiantes mayores llegaron, burlándose y riéndose de ellos. Obviamente, habían estado bebiendo y de alguna manera rápidamente las cosas se tornaron violentas.

Blaine estaba aterrorizado cuando los chicos comenzaron a agredirlos físicamente, tirándolos al suelo y pateándolos en el estómago, arrodillándose incluso para golpearles la cara.

Blaine trató de buscar a James desesperado por ayudarlos, pero no podía hacer más que acurrucarse y tratar de protegerse de las embestidas, patadas y puñetazos. El dolor y el miedo rebotando a través de su cuerpo.

Finalmente perdió el conocimiento.

Tenía recuerdos irregulares entre el estacionamiento y el despertar en el hospital, voces gritando, alguien llorando, una sirena tal vez. La mayoría era solo dolor, luces apareciendo detrás de sus ojos. Aunque una cosa destaco de todo eso, podría jurar que escuchó a alguien hablar con él, casi gritándole que no lo dejara.

Así que se quedó. De alguna manera.

Resultó que Cooper había llegado mientras sus atacantes huían. James estaba en su mayoría bien, algunos moretones y cortes, sin embargo parecía que Blaine había recibido la peor parte del asalto.

Coop llamó al 911 y ellos llegaron justo a tiempo. Blaine había dejado de respirar, no tenía pulso. Cooper estaba frenético cuando los paramédicos llegaron, tuvieron que utilizar un desfibrilador para conseguir que el corazón de Blaine latiera de nuevo después de varios intentos, hasta que se mantuvo con un ritmo regular.

Cooper le dijo que había estado prácticamente muerto unos momentos, incluso se rio ansiosamente, bromeando acerca de cómo Blaine se había mantenido al margen de "la luz brillante al final del túnel", pero Blaine podía saber lo que realmente lo había mantenido ahí.

— Casi te perdimos. —Su mamá le dijo, cepillando el rizado cabello de su frente cuando él estaba en la cama del hospital.

— Alguien no me dejo ir. —Dijo Blaine— En realidad… —Comenzó, mirando los rostros de sus padres y Cooper— Creo que lo escuché, a mi alma gemela… hablándome. Creo que él me salvo. —

Sus padres pensaban que eso no era realmente posible, sin embargo Cooper solo sonrió— Recuérdame darle las gracias cuando nos conozcamos —.

Después del ataque, Blaine tuvo dificultades para conciliar el sueño, iba y venía entre estar despierto y dormido y casi sentía como si pudiese escuchar a alguien con la voz más hermosa que jamás había oído cantarle a él, solo entonces podría finalmente quedarse dormido.

* * *

La última vez que Blaine realmente sintió a su alma gemela antes de conocerla fue cuando su cronometro marcaba que faltaba poco más de un año para que se encontraran.

En medio de una clase en Dalton, de repente lo golpeo inexplicablemente el miedo y rápidamente entró en un ataque de pánico. Su amigo y compañero en los Warblers, Wes, lo ayudo a salir al pasillo y se quedó con él hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente consciente para llevarlo a la enfermería.

— ¿Sadie Hawkins? —Preguntó Wes, mientras sus ojos recorrían el rostro de Blaine para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Blaine todavía tenía pesadillas con el baile de Sadie Hawkins.

— N- no. —Blaine dijo— Es él. —

— ¿Quién? —Wes preguntó un poco enfadado— ¿Alguien te hizo algo? —

— ¿Qué? No. —Blaine negó con la cabeza— Algo está mal con mi alma gemela. —Blaine respiró hondo y trató de no llorar. Sí él podía sentir las emociones de su alma gemela, entonces el contrario probablemente sentiría la angustia de Blaine y eso era lo que quería evitar, quería enviarle toda la calma y amor como fuese posible.

Wes frunció el ceño con preocupación— ¿Está herido? ¿O en peligro? —

— Creo que está asustado. Y enojado, pero sobre todo asustado. —Blaine gimió, tomando su cabeza entre las manos— Y no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarlo —.

— Tal vez sí hay algo. —Wes dijo y Blaine lo miró sorprendido— Una vez me dijiste que pudiste escuchar a tu alma gemela hablarte después de lo que paso en el baile, ¿cierto? —

Blaine asintió.

— Y a veces cuando no puedes dormir te escucho cantar en la noche y… bueno, ¿estas cantando con él? —

Blaine se sonrojó al ser descubierto, pero asintió con la cabeza otra vez.

— Entonces, o tienes una muy viva imaginación o una muy fuerte conexión con tu alma gemela. Sí es lo último tal vez él pueda sentirte también —.

— Estaba pensando en eso. —Blaine admitió— Estaba tratando de calmarme por su bien—.

Wes sonrió— Bueno, tal vez podrías hacer más que eso —.

La enfermera entró en ese momento para decirle a Blaine que estaba bien. Ella envió a Wes de nuevo a sus clases y le dio a Blaine la tarde libre.

Blaine se quedó en su cuarto enviándole sentimientos cálidos y pensamientos positivos a su alma gemela. Tomo una almohada y la apretó en sus brazos y comenzó a hablar. En realidad él no le había hablado en voz alta a su alma gemela desde que era pequeño.

— No sé si puedes sentirme u oírme. —Dijo Blaine— Pero esto es para ti. —Y comenzó a cantar— _When you're all alone. Far away from home. There's a gift the angels send when you're alone... At night when I'm alone I lie awake and wonder. Which of them belongs to me, which one I wonder?... Isn't that a wonder? When you're alone, you're not alone, not really alone. _

Blaine siguió cantándole a su alma gemela cada noche e incluso a veces durante el día cuando esta parecía muy triste o asustado. Esto se prolongó durante más de una semana hasta que un día Blaine estando en la sala de estudio de repente estallo en una risa alegre. El bibliotecario le hizo callar y sus amigos lo miraron como si estuviese volviéndose loco.

— Blaine. —Nick siseó— ¿Estas bien, hombre que rayos? —

Blaine suspiró mientras dejaba de reír y limpiaba lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos— Él está bien. —Blaine respondió.

Nick parecía muy confundido.

— No importa. Lo siento. —Blaine dijo, fingiendo volver a estudiar. No podía concentrarse en nada, sin embargo el alivio de saber que su alma gemela estaba bien era estupendo y se mesclaba con el de ambos. Blaine estuvo en el séptimo cielo durante semanas.

Blaine sabía que lo que tenía con su alma gemela era especial. Tenían una conexión más fuerte que la mayoría. Y se reunirían muy pronto.

* * *

Casi un año después Blaine estaba de vuelta en Dalton. Él era el solista de los Warblers ese año y se sentía muy honrado y orgulloso de haber sido elegido para el puesto. Hoy, sin embargo, los Warblers le estaban causando no muy poca cantidad de ansiedad.

Wes y David habían planeado una actuación "improvisada" e informaron a Blaine esa misma mañana— ¡Está tarde, cuatro en punto! —Habían dicho emocionados. Por su puesto Blaine era el solista y tenía que estar ahí. El problema era que a las cuatro de esa tarde era minutos después de conocer a su alma gemela.

Blaine apenas podía respirar o pensar con claridad, ¿Cómo esperaban que fuese a cantar?

Sin embargo, cuando el tiempo se acercaba Blaine se dirigía escaleras abajo con todos sus otros compañeros. Todos los demás estaban entusiasmados corriendo, pasando al lado de Blaine y dándole palmadas en la espalda, a sabiendas de que estaba a punto de cantar.

Blaine estaba neurótico, con los nervios a todo lo que da. Se sentía cálido, emocionado, asustado y tan feliz a la vez. Y tal vez con algunas mariposas en el estómago.

Rápidamente se precipitó por las escaleras de caracol, ni siquiera estaba pensando realmente, apenas se movía con la multitud. Se detuvo al llegar casi al final y se mordió el labio mientras miraba hacia abajo a su cronometro. El reloj marcaba que faltaban segundos, él miraba a su alrededor tratando de encontrar una nueva cara entre el mar de chicos. ¿Dónde estaba?

Entonces sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro.

Una dulce voz habló detrás de él— Disculpa, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Soy nuevo aquí —.

Los ojos de Blaine se cerraron como todos sus nervios se dispararon. Era él. Todo lo que Blaine podía sentir era paz y felicidad rodeándolo mientras miraba los ojos azules de la persona más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Ambos se quedaron estupefactos por un momento.

Blaine se dispuso a hablar sin siquiera pensar en ello— Mi nombre es Blaine. —Dijo, su voz apenas era un susurro mientras extendía su mano.

— Kurt. —Su alma gemela contesto con una sonrisa que hizo a Blaine querer derretirse ahí mismo.

Se tomaron de ambas manos y Blaine tuvo que contenerse de besarlo en ese momento pues ambos cronómetros comenzaron a sonar.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Canción en el capítulo: When You're Alone - John Williams.**

**N/T: No me maten que yo los amo con todo mi corazón. D: **

**I****'M BAAAAAAAAAAACK! AKJSHDFJKGFDJHGSDHJFKGLFKDJ! Primero que nada una disculpa por el retraso (de tantos retrasos acá me siento embarazada xD). La vida universitaria es una perra y no me deja tomarme tiempos para traducir, pero como tengo examen de ingles aproveche para traducir este capítulo a modo de "estudio". :P**

**La que sigue es mi ULTIMA semana de clases, así que esperen verme por acá otra vez como lo hacíamos antes (8) *-* **

**Déjenme**** saber que les pareció este ultimo pedazo de la historia, a mi me gusto bastante :3 Ahhh, por cierto, la autora también saco unos cuantos one shots de Timer y me gustaría saber si a ustedes les gustaría que yo los tradujese, para irle pidiendo permiso y así xD!**

**¡GRACIAS POR SU ESPERA, POR SUS REVIEWS, POR SUS VISITAS, POR TODO! SON UNA ENORME MOTIVACIÓN Y LO APRECIO INFINITAMENTE. **

* * *

**Según estadisticas, uno de cada diez lectores de fanfics dejan review. Por favor conviértete en ese uno y déjame saber lo que piensas. ;)**


End file.
